Although graffiti may be considered an art form and an expression of the collective community, in many instances, graffiti is used to identify gang movements, communicate between gangs and/or to deface homes and businesses. As new paints, inks, markers and other pigmented compositions are developed, along with new surfaces and buildings constructed, removal materials and methods must evolve. Graffiti removal materials tend to fall into two categories: a) those materials that rely on the chemical formulation to remove a majority of the graffiti or b) those materials that rely on the method of use to remove a majority of the graffiti.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,345 issued to Decker discloses a graffiti cleaning solution that includes a non-aqueous concentrate that can be shipped in concentrated form, diluted with water and utilized without degradation of the components in the concentrate. The concentrate is shipped in smaller containers and diluted according to the need of the user. These concentrates, as mentioned, are designed to be diluted with water, which could be problematic in developing countries and in urban areas where water may not be readily available. In addition, as clean water becomes more of a scarce resource such that its use is being highly regulated in suburban areas, it is not advantageous to use water in such a manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,605 issued to Macris et al. discloses both a protective composition and a removal material designed to remove graffiti. The cleaners disclosed therein comprise at least fifty percent of N-methyl pyrrolidone a versatile but toxic substance. It has recently been listed as a reproductive toxicant and many manufacturers are looking for alternative components to use in its place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,276 issued to Smith discloses a material for removing graffiti whereby a particulate filler is utilized to initially contain the primary solvent and then allow the solvent to be slowly released after the material is applied to a surface. The slow release of solvent is important in order to give the solvent time to dissolve the graffiti or other undesirable paint product.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,567 issued to Kamijo discloses a method of removing graffiti whereby a treated material is placed over the graffiti, the graffiti is transferred to the treated material, and the treated material is removed from the surface and discarded. In this patent, the method is just as important as the material used to remove graffiti, in that it isn't clear if the material could function on its own without the release method. In addition, once the method is complete, the user is left with the treated material/graffiti unit that must be properly discarded. Given that this unit may comprise harmful materials, it is not clear that it could merely be thrown away, but it may instead need to be disposed of according to regulations set up by the US Environmental Protection Agency or other similar agencies outside of the US.
Therefore, it would be ideal to develop a graffiti removal material coupled with reliable methods that a) consistently removes graffiti and other unwanted or undesirable paint, inks or permanent markers from a surface, b) is packaged such that it is easily transported, c) is easy to use and requires no additional on-site additives or special equipment, and d) utilizes less harmful chemicals and lower concentrations of chemicals that may be considered harmful.